User talk:Jessica Lynn Angel
RE: sorry dude did int mean to efendTomahawk23 00:03, August 28, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can yo give edges on my battle it counts as one and a half votes Tomahawk23 02:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can you give edges or ratings on my battle if you do its 1 and a half votes you know its the same one fett vs the chief its probably really anoying the way i keep bothering you but the reason i want you to is to tie up the votes its 6 in a half boba fett to 7 in a half master chiefTomahawk23 01:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) hey brad when i count your new votes shouled i count it as a tie vote or a vote for both or just a vote for the chief or that you changed your mind and are still going for fett i personaly think fett will win due to his wrist mounted weapon every thing else is pretty evenTomahawk23 01:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) its fixedTomahawk23 01:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure Thing well apparently another user said you constantly swore at him and flame and what not. Now, i actually went on a sort of vacation from the wiki, it gave me time to make a website and some flash animation. i was gone for a fair while and the first thing i see when i get onto the wiki after like 2 months is a report about you. So you can see why i am a bit angry. anything else you would like to know feel free to ask __ like 2 weeks or something. But i think you get a warning seeing as i just got back and i dont feel like being mean. Beside, ill monitor you and so any more reports will be a ban. for 2 weeks.. i think.. its probably longer but bannedfromchat doesnt seem that bad as messing up an article. just gotta sort something out then youll be unbanned, gimme a minute Underscore well, i just need to update a blog. hold on a few minutes and you can rejoin (and probably wait for lasmoore and MP to leave) i have a convenient button on my sig that tells you the code. edit the colours and the pic, create a new template. whenever you want to sign edit this message to see the code hmm.. well everyone is still pretty angry about what you said. so youll have to wait untill they leave to come talk to me about it on chat. Im thinking i may have to implement this 2 week deal apparently your past history witht he cod wiki is pretty dismal What specifically do you need help with? JWarrior89 05:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) JWarrior89 Ban I recently unbanned you since I saw your message to Las. Next time, try not to flame. Omnicube1 01:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I AM DONE, IM JUST DONE. IM NOT GOIN BACK TO CHAT. I WILL STAY AND EDIT THOUGH. Wish the best for you. Lasmoore and Splicedupdrunk PLEASE! DONT GO! YOU DONT HAVE TO! I FEEL SO BAD! ITS ALMOST MAKING ME CRY! Lasmoore and Splicedupdrunk DONT KILL YOURSELF! DONT LEAVE! YOU DONT HAVE TO! I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO CLOSE TO SOMEONE ON THE INTERNET! I HAVE TRIED TO KILL MYSELF B4! DONT! Jus tell me. Plz tell me. Dont leave. JUST STAY HERE AND NO WHERE ELSE! Sockpuppeting CoD wiki Chat mod spam Please stop it. It's getting annoying and you will be banned for it eventually. Bohater 01:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC)